Unexpected, Unwanted Visitor
by kensi54382
Summary: A man flies into Sara's life like a whirlwind, leaving her frightened and confused. Who is he? What does he want?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It had been a long night. Sara had worked a triple shift, trying to find the murderer of a family in Reno. She couldn't wait to go home and sleep. Russell had given her the next three days off so she could rest, and she fully intended to use that time to sleep. So when she headed home, she locked up and fell onto the couch, asleep the instant her head hit the cushion.

* * *

Sara woke to a banging on her front door, and she slowly climbed off her couch to answer it. She found Morgan there, impatiently waiting to tell her something.

"Morgan? What's wrong?" Sara asked her friend.

"You aren't going to believe this, but..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**24 Hours Earlier**

Sara and Morgan had just arrived for shift when Russell pulled them into his office in a rush. They sat down in front of his desk, confusion written on both women's faces. They didn't speak, just waited for their boss to talk.

"We got a dead family out in Reno. Nick, Greg and Finn are meeting us out there. Let's go," said Russell hurriedly.

The girls looked at each other, dread creeping up on them. They stood without questioning Russell and followed him to his car. He sped off and soon they had arrived at the crime scene. Nick, Greg and Finn were already there, working inside the house. There was blood all over the living room, but nowhere else in the house, so Morgan and Sara walked outside to begin working on the perimeter, hoping that there was some sort of clue as to who had done the crime.

"Hey Sara, do you know this man?" called Akers from near the front door.

Sara looked up, and her stomach dropped. She felt dizzy and grabbed onto the fence to support herself, but didn't realise how faint she was until Morgan had her sitting against the fence. She was waving a hand in front of Sara's face, and was calling her friend's name.

"Huh?" Sara blinked a few times and found that Akers and a paramedic had joined Morgan in front of her.

"Sara? What's wrong?" asked Morgan.

Sara tried to focus on her friend, but her vision kept blurring. The paramedic was at her side immediately, checking her pulse and trying to get her attention.

"Sara, can you hear me?" asked the paramedic.

"Yes, I'm okay."

"Can you see properly?"

"Yes." Her vision was back to normal, but she was still finding it hard to control her breathing and heart rate.

The paramedic checked her eyes with a penlight and then took a step backward, allowing Sara some room to breathe. Morgan was still next to her, a hand on her shoulder to steady her. Sara took Akers' outstretched hand and got up, taking a deep breath until she felt calm again. She took a look around Akers to check if the guy was still there, but he had disappeared, and Sara found that she felt a lot better without him there.

"Akers, who was that guy?" asked Sara.

"No clue. Said he saw you when you got here and that he needed to talk to you."

Sara nodded. "If he comes back, tell him I'm busy."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm alright."

"Do you know him?"

"I don't think so." Sara shook her head, trying to get his image out.

Akers gave her a quick check with his eyes and then walked away so that Sara and Morgan could get back to work.

"Sara, what happened just then?" asked Morgan when they were alone again.

"I don't know, honestly. Sorry."

"For what? As long as you're okay, don't worry about it."

"Thanks. Can you not mention it to anyone though?"

"Sure." Morgan smiled at her.

* * *

Russell saw Sara walk past his office after returning from the crime scene an hour ago. He knew something had happened at the scene, but Morgan had refused to tell him anything, claiming that nothing had happened. They were just tired. But Akers had accidentally let slip that he was worried about Sara, and Russell intended to make sure that she was okay.

"Sara!" he called.

Sara turned around and saw him at his office door. She walked over. "Hey, what's up?"

"Come in for a minute. I need to talk to you."

She entered his office and sat on the couch, facing him when he sat on the chair across from her. "Sara, something happened at the scene tonight, I know it did. Don't deny it. What happened?"

"It was nothing. You can ask Morgan, she'll back me."

"She already did. I know something happened. Akers is worried about you, so talk to me."

Sara hesitated. She had thought over the man at the scene and thought she knew who it was. She wasn't sure if she should bring it up though.

"Sara?"

"There was this guy, at the scene. He told Akers he wanted to talk to me. I don't know why, but when I saw him, I got really dizzy, felt faint. I'm not sure what it was about him, but he seemed off somehow."

"Did you get to talk to him?"

"No. He was gone when the paramedic finally said I was fine."

"Why did you hesitate before telling me?"

"Well, I thought about it, and he seems familiar. I don't know why, or even who he is, but something just isn't right Russell."

"If I get a sketch from Akers, will you look at it?"

"Sure. Couldn't hurt, right?"

Russell smiled. "Thank you. What have you got so far?"

"Morgan and I found some trace at the back door, and I was just about to go see if Hodges was done with it yet."

"Anything else?"

"No."

* * *

"Hodges, do you have any information on the trace that Sara and Morgan found at the scene?" asked Russell.

"It was just plain dirt. Nothing special at all. Sorry." Hodges handed a report to Russell. "Nick gave me a trace sample from inside the house, in the kitchen. It turned out to be concrete, but not concrete from around Vegas. I don't know where it came from yet, but hopefully it'll give us something soon. I heard that Sara almost fainted out there. What happened?"

"Not your business Hodges. Thanks for this." Russell held up the report and then walked out, leaving a bewildered Hodges standing in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Morgan, Sara, I've got your results from Hodges," said Russell as he walked into the break room.

"Anything?" asked Morgan.

"No. It was just plain old dirt. But he did get something from the trace Nick found in the kitchen. It was concrete, but not from Vegas. He's trying to narrow it down."

"At least someone got a lead. Hopefully it will give us something to go on."

"Yeah. Sara, can I have a word?"

Sara stood up. "Sure. What's up?"

Russell led her to his office and shut the door behind them. "Akers gave me a sketch. Can you take a look?"

Sara took the paper from her boss. "It looks familiar, really it does, but I don't know who it is. Sorry."

"Don't need to apologise. If I can, would you like me to find out who he is?"

"Yes please, thank you." Sara gave him a smile and left the office.

* * *

"Hey Sar, what's wrong?" asked Greg.

Sara jumped. She hadn't heard anyone come in. "Nothing Greggo. Just concentrating."

"You sure? You seem really jumpy today."

"I'm just tired, I think. This case is weird."

Shift was almost over, and they hadn't made any progress yet. Hodges had been able to narrow down the concrete to somewhere in Oregon, but no-one had a clue as to what to do next. The concrete was the only lead they had, and they couldn't get any more specific with it.

"Yeah, Nick and I found some kind of dirt in the living room when we went back over it earlier, and it's just like the dirt you and Morgan found."

"How are we supposed to solve this case if we can't find any evidence?"

Greg shook his head. "I don't know."

"I'm guessing you heard about me collapsing at the scene?"

"Yeah. Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"Good."

Sara smiled. "You want to get breakfast later?"

"Sure. Can I bring Morgan?"

"Definitely."

"See you later then."

Sara waved goodbye and then returned to her work.

* * *

Morgan stopped at the lab that Sara was in, wanting to talk to her friend privately. She could see that Sara was working hard, having not noticed the coffee that Nick had dropped off at the end of shift, almost half an hour ago. Russell had told them to cancel their plans because they were going to have to work another shift. The day shift had refused to take the case, and everyone was annoyed at them for making them work longer.

"Hey Sara," said Morgan. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"This case is going nowhere."

"I know. I've been going over all of our reports and the evidence, but there's nothing to find. My vision is getting blurry, that's how tired I am. You must be tired too."

"Yeah, I am. How are you doing after last night?" She knew that Sara understood the meaning behind the question.

"I don't know Morgan. He reminds me of my father, but it can't be. My dad's been dead for a very long time."

"I heard about that. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. He deserved it." Sara hadn't meant for that to come out.

"But you're hurting over it."

"How can I not? He's still my dad, after all. Even if he wasn't the nicest person around."

Morgan grimaced. Her own family wasn't great, but at least they were civil around each other. "If you want to talk about it, you can come and talk to me, okay?"

"Thanks Morgan. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. See you later."

"Bye."

* * *

The end of the day shift was approaching, and, although they had made progress on the case, it looked like they were going to be working the swing shift too. Sara and Morgan had finished off their reports and were attempting to have a break, but they weren't getting very far with everyone distracting them. Everyone wanted to go home, and everyone was exhausted.

"Ladies," said Hodges as he entered the break room.

"Hey Hodges," said Sara.

"You two make this coffee?" He pointed at the full coffee pot.

"Morgan did. It's nice." Sara took another sip from her cup. "And hot."

"And it's keeping us awake," laughed Morgan. "At least partly awake."

"Great," Hodges told her thankfully.

Hodges grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured some coffee for himself, then took a seat at the table, turning his chair to face them. His smile told both girls that he was up to something, and Sara had a feeling she knew exactly what it was. Russell had told her that Hodges was prying again.

"Sara, what happened at the scene?"

"None of your business. Stop prying into other people's business," replied Sara in as nice a voice as possible.

"Please?"

"No Hodges. Leave me alone." Sara stood and put her cup in the sink, then walked out.

Morgan glared at Hodges. "Why can't you keep your nose out of other people's business? She clearly doesn't want to talk about it, and you shouldn't be pushing her."

Morgan got up and washed the two cups in the sink, and then left to find Sara.

* * *

"Hodges, why am I hearing from Sara and Morgan that you're prying in Sara's private business? After I told you to leave her alone?" asked Russell.

"Seriously? She dobbed me in to you?" asked Hodges incredulously.

"She didn't have to. I found her crying in the locker room."

"What? She was crying?"

"Yeah. Just leave her alone, okay? Don't ask her again."

Russell told him off again and then left again to find Greg and Nick.

* * *

Sara came out of the bathroom with Morgan. Her face was still wet from washing it after crying. The two girls walked straight into Hodges without seeing him there.

"Sorry," said Sara blankly as she kept walking.

"Sara, wait!" called Hodges.

"What do you want?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I know I was overstepping the boundary when I asked about last night, but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. Even if I don't seem like it, I do care about you. You're my friend."

"It's okay," smiled Sara. "I guess crying was a little over the top anyway."

"Friends again?"

"Friends again."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ladies, time to go home," said Russell finally.

An hour ago, Nick and Finn had found evidence that had led them to their killer; the supposedly dead daughter of the family that had been murdered had turned out to be alive and well, having run away from home three years before the murders. Brass was interrogating her now. Everyone was glad that the case was closed, and they were all looking forward to going home and sleeping.

"Thank you," said Sara as she packed up her bag and closed her locker.

"No problem. And I want you to take a couple of days off Sara. You've been working too hard lately. Time for a break."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Have a good break."

Sara thanked him and left, glad she was going home finally. As soon as she opened the door, she collapsed onto her couch, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Sara woke to a banging on her front door, and she slowly climbed off her couch to answer it. She found Morgan there, impatiently waiting to tell her something.

"Morgan? What's wrong?" Sara asked her friend.

"You aren't going to believe this, but..."

"But what Morgan?"

"Russell figured out who that guy is. The one from the crime scene."

"Who is he?"

"Daniel Smith. Also known as Daniel Sidle."

"That can't be right Morgan. He's dead. Has been for thirty years."

"His prints and DNA say he is Daniel Sidle."

Sara started to feel dizzy again and she grabbed the door to keep herself upright. But this time, she couldn't keep her eyes from closing and her mind from going black as she collapsed. Morgan reached to grab her before she could hit her head and then called 911 for an ambulance.

* * *

"Morgan, how is she?" asked Russell.

"She's still unconscious, but the doctor said she should wake up soon. She isn't injured or unwell," answered Morgan.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I told her about Daniel and then she told me that it wasn't possible, he had been dead for thirty years. Then she collapsed."

"Does the doctor know why?"

"He said it was most likely shock once I told him about the guy being Sara's father."

"Okay. Have you called Nick and Greg? They would want to be here for her."

"I called Nick, he's on his way down. Greg's already here."

"How did Greg know?"

"He was waiting for me in the car when I told Sara the news, so he followed the ambulance to the hospital."

Russell nodded. "Okay. You can go home if you want to, I'll stay with Sara until Nick arrives."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You need rest."

"So do you."

"I can wait a little longer. Go home before shift starts."

"Thanks Russell." Morgan started for the door, but then turned back. "Tell Sara I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare her or anything."

"That's okay, but, yes, I will tell her, or have Nick tell her."

"Thank you." Morgan left this time, meeting up with Greg in the hospital foyer.

* * *

Nick walked up the pathway to the hospital doors, passing Greg and Morgan on the way. He gave them a smile as he headed into the hospital and over to where Russell was sitting.

"Hey Nick," said Russell.

"Hi, how is Sara?" asked Nick.

"She's okay. She just woke up. The doctor's checking her and then we can go back in."

"Is she sick?"

"No, it was just shock. Morgan feels bad for giving her the news."

"It's not Morgan's fault. I'm sure Sara will agree with me on that."

"She will."

Nick opened his mouth to talk to Russell, but closed it again when the door to Sara's room opened and a doctor walked out.

"Mr Russell?"

"How's Sara?"

"She's doing well. I want to keep her here overnight, but I think she'll be just fine. She's asking for someone named Nick Stokes, whoever that is."

"That's me," said Nick. "Can I go in?"

"Of course," smiled the doctor. "Just make sure she gets some rest."

"I will." Nick said goodbye to Russell and entered Sara's room. "Hey honey."

"Hi Nicky."

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I feel like an idiot. I must have scared poor Morgan."

"She's fine, and you are not an idiot. I don't blame you for fainting. I probably would have too, if I didn't knock out the messenger first."

"It can't be him Nicky, it can't. He's been dead for thirty years."

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't know what happened after you were taken into care, so maybe the hospital saved him."

"Maybe. I hope not, cause I really cannot deal with it."

"I'll be here, by your side the whole time babe. No matter what."

"Thank you. I love you Nick."

"I love you too babe."

* * *

"Can I go now?" asked Sara impatiently.

It was the next morning, and Sara was getting tired of waiting for the doctor to let her go.

"One more paper for you to sign, and then, yes, you can go home," said the doctor.

"Thank you." Sara signed the paper quickly and then jumped up and took Nick's hand. "Let's go Nicky, please."

"We're going sweetheart. You can relax." Nick kissed her head gently.

"I love you so much. Thank you for sticking by me again."

"Always babe. I love you too."


End file.
